1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel attractants for the Malaysian fruit fly. More particularly, the invention relates to certain cyclohexyl and cyclohexenyl aliphatic alcohols and ketones that are potent attractants for the Malaysian fruit fly.
2. Description of the Art
Dacus latifrons (Hendel), known as the Malaysian fruit fly, is a fruit and vegetable infesting tephritid fruit fly. It is found in Taiwan, Malay Peninsula, Thailand, and Laos. In 1983, the Malaysian fruit fly was discovered in Hawaii where pepper, Capsicum annum L., was found to be its prime host. It is not presently known to occur in the mainland United States. However, its normal breeding hosts are in the solanaceous group of plants making the western and southern U.S. vegetable industry particularly susceptible to D. latifrons.
With travel and foreign trade, the possibility of accidentally importing the Malaysian fruit fly from Hawaii or elsewhere is of concern to the agricultural community. What is needed is an effective lure to detect quickly any flies that may gain entry and become established.
No male attractants are known for the Malaysian fruit fly. Male attractants for some Dacus species have been reported. Steiner (Journal of Economic Entomology 45: 241-248 (1952)) reported that methyleugenol (4-allyl-1,2-dimethoxybenzene) was extremely attractive to the male oriental fruit fly, Dacus dorsalis Hendel. Barthel and co-workers (Science 126: 654 (1957)) reported that anisylacetone [4-(p-methoxyphenyl)-2-butanone] was an effective lure for the male melon fly Dacus cucurbitae Coquillett. Alexander et al. (Agricultural and Food Chemistry 10: 270-276 (1962)) investigated compounds related to anisylacetone for effectiveness as attractants for the male melon fly. Of the 3000 compounds screened, the most attractive compounds overall were derivatives of 4-phenyl-2-butanone. The best attractant was found to be cue-lure [4-(p-acetoxyphenyl)-2-butanone]. The Malaysian fruit fly responds only weakly to methyleugenol and does not respond to cue-lure. Thus, male lures are not available to detect or control this species.